Forceful ways
by Mettlei
Summary: One day... he will take, giving unwillingly in his willingness, LavYuu, YuuLavi. Yaoi.


**Warnings:** Yaoi Angst. AU. OCC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**Pairings:** Kanda X Lavi...

**Synopsis:** the environment and the mental state of the two forcefully made them see how willing the forceful is.

...

Forceful Ways...

...

It wouldn't even be funny if he would one day just pop up and take what he wanted.

You see, he would do this thing with his head, he would tilt it to the side and then a wide smile like grin would cripple the otherwise pleasant face.

Kanda Yuu hated when that bastard grinned like that.

Being isolated didn't help, it made him wonder and it made him think too hard about the stupid redhead he had particularly stalked, over the last month. He remembered the day when that brat was brought into his little world... his world being an asylum... meaning- mad house. The redhead had walked in their living room and offered them all a broad smile...

Kanda Yuu since that day turned into a full blown stalker. there was nothing more to it than the body... the green eyes, the red hair, the lean built similar to his own, the thing pissing him off was that the redhead was actually slightly taller than him and maybe the damn redhead had slightly broader shoulders, but that was fine, he was sure he could overpower easily anyway.

That's what he did, he overpowered.

At the third day of his stalking he noticed that their assigned 'helper' in the white suit was watching him as he watched the redhead. And that was bad.

And he hated when he got sidetracked, distraction was never a good thing... when he knew someone was looking at him he couldn't keep producing mental images of overpowering, fuck it. It angered him, immensely.

Maybe that was a reason why he woke up in the isolator... and had woken up in there quite a few times after that.

Now, being in the isolator once more he laid on his back wondering why they had to wear these lame-ass baggy sweat pants instead of their normal pants... it was like, they were fucking uncomfortable, they made you look like a fucking dork and the fabric wasn't overly soft or anything. Glancing at the small window at the door he snarled and jumped right up from the bed seeing a fucking green eye, that made him cross the space and try to break his legs against the metal door. Why? Because it pissed him off, he knew the owner of that green eye. And it didn't even make any sense that his body reacted the way it did...

When he had calmed down finding himself on the tile floor near the door he laughed. Insane? Hardly.

Stupid green eye.

Stupid red hair.

He looked down at his body, funny how he had managed to lift his legs up against the door, it was comfortable actually unless someone was about to open the door then he would end up with his extremities hitting someone in the balls... funny. Funnier was the way his erection looked in the baggy pants... forming a tent of some sort, funny what caused it.

Stupid red hair. Stupid green eye.

Grabbing on the hard organ he smirked when it sent the pleasure through his body, starting to pump he snarled. He _knew_ what the redhead was... he knew for all hundred percent... just like he knew the redheads name- Lavi... the same way he knew the redheads 'deal'.

A high-functioning sociopath... excellent manipulator... heightened intelligence as an assistant.

That's what the redhead was... a dangerous toy...

He would play though, oh the hell, he would. Like he was playing right now... for the last month he had been screwing the redhead in all inappropriate places... that all mentally of course but it didn't matter, if he tried he could imagine lively how the redhead would squirm at his touches, how the redhead would grunt in his hand as he would keep it over the mouth to silence... he could imagine his cock buried in a tight ass, ramming, drilling. The thoughts made his breathing quicken and maybe some unwanted noises escaped his mouth as he sneaked his hand in his baggy sacks now stroking himself mercilessly hearing in his mind the noise of skin smacking skin as he so lively imaginary pounded the redhead all through, adding the noises of gagging as he pushed his cock in the redheads mouth, fuck he would love that... grip the red hair, force his massive chunk of man meat down the throat and come, spurt it all out and make sure it gets on the face too... looking like a cheap whore, my dear Lavi...

Grunting he went rigid spreading his legs a bit... sweet insane release you're welcomed. Bye now.

Lavi didn't understand. Like really. Did not fucking understand. He was aware of the place he was thrown into and he even new why. And by all means people here were simple... one look of his green eye and he could tell... but that Kanda Yuu... damn it, made him wonder.

Oh he heard the rumours, the guy was here for a rape... so the fact that he was stalked by the guy didn't make him feel awfully safe or relaxed but he didn't understand if the guy was so forceful and he knew the guy was forceful he had seen the guy fucking knock out the guards that's why Kanda Yuu spent more time in the isolator that in his room, but when it came to him... there was no...approach, and you know what, it almost made him feel offended.

Bummer that that guy was simply stupidly _gorgeous_ on the outside.

But there was one urge Lavi simply couldn't resist. The urge to fuck with brain.

He realised though that he has to be careful. You know in case the guy turns out to be some kind of genius bastard and pins him against the wall of his own game, then he would be screwed. Maybe literally. Yeah, a cock up his ass scared him that's why he didn't approach the guy himself, that's why he forced himself to stay away, but dear god how he wanted to fuck with the brain behind the mass of blue long dark hair, fuck with the brain behind those jet black eyes... fuck with the brain mercilessly behind that pale skin.

Kanda Yuu was the perfect toy for someone like him.

He would laugh insanely if he wouldn't be aware that he is being watched by the same black eyes.

Those were smart eyes... suspicious and clever, dangerous eyes, that's why he didn't approach, but now the crave the screw with the mind had overcome his best judgement. The fear of a cock up his ass forgotten.

Kanda's black eyes watched the redhead walk straight across the room apparently heading towards him, it was enough to stand up and fucking leave. Out of there, he jogged for his room banging the door shut.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he took a deep breath and the when he heard the unmistakable noise of the door opening he grinned rather psychotically never raising his head...

Since when the prey so willingly offered to be killed. Stupid rabbit at the end of a gun.

"Hey there..."

That's when he fell back on his bed and put his arms under his head chuckling darkly. Mind fuck? No, thanks bunny, you're the _receiving_ one!

What the fuck? Lavi seriously felt offended. The dumb psycho was just fucking laying there acting simply like he wasn't interested, then why the hell he was being stalked by the guy if it really was so... Lavi hated the fact that he didn't understand...

He went closer looking down at the madly chuckling fucker. "You're not as dangerous as everyone thinks you are, eh?"

Piss him off, then run off, hide.

Kanda Yuu had assumed the personality of a corpse now. No emotion, not even a flicker of anger... and usually this guy was flaming up in a heartbeat.

He sat down beside the guy refusing to show his confusion, his growing fear, his anxiety.

The dark blue eyes looked at him half lidded and he refused to shiver when a pink tongue licked a plump lower lip while looking at him openly.

Wrong!

It took a heartbeat to understand that he is living on a Shit street. Jumping up from the bed he yelped when his wrist was grabbed and then he choked on his next sound as a strong hand covered his mouth and he was forced down on the bed by a firm body laying on top of his.

Trashing madly and cursing himself he dug his nails in a bicep hoping to hurt, he heard a hiss and a snarl and then he whined muffed as a knee landed on his crotch not overly gentle, forceful, intimidating. His mind tried to function, tried to find a way to brain-fuck this fucker out of this.

Failed. Failed when the fucker forced a leg between his own and a firm hand gripped his crotch while the other was still muffling his sounds. Dark eyes with lowered lids were openly laughing at him and luscious lips were smirking and the hand on his crotch was a fucking damn skilful hand.

He tried to kick something, land just one effective kick, but couldn't, the guy even if looked a bit smaller than himself had pinned him greatly, for the first time he felt... endangered, not in control, and that feeling made his green eyes widen at his bad choice of a toy.

This couldn't be it...

This couldn't be the way this would go... no fucking way!

When he felt himself harden because of that hand on his cock he chuckled and bucked his hips up asking for more, pleased to see the guy falter in movement, pleased to see the black eyes widen.

Oh yes you forceful motherfucker... game on!

Kanda almost choked when the damn redhead batted his hand away and then lifted up a bit grabbing his hair in a death grip pulling him down till his lips met with a soft pair of wet ones, he froze as the lips moulded with his sucking on his lower one, his mind didn't work and his erection deflated. Willing?

Whore...

He snarled pulling away wanting to punch or kill, wanting to beat the shit out of the _slut_, when he pushed himself away and stood up from the bed he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, when he saw a ill minded smirk on the sociopaths lips it _clicked_.

Fucker...

Surely the same fucker thought it worked... he watched the guy get up from the bed with easy moves, walking past him.

Rude awakening.

He grabbed the redhead suddenly and crushed the body in the wall face first.

"Not quite that simple..." he hissed in the exposed ear when Lavi turned with the cheek flush on the wall, he heard the redhead gasp when he pressed his body firmly against the redheads pinning it on the wall.

"Wait..."

Nah, he wouldn't wait, not give the time for the dumb genius to produce another wasted plan to get him off. He grabbed the loose pants on the redheads hips and despite the constant struggling he pulled them down managing to hold both of the redheads wrists with one hand, when the fabric was at the knees and the redhead was whimpering cutely, he grabbed the naked ass cheek squeezing it and then smacking it fulfilling one of his imaginations. The yelp it earned him was priceless, he wondered does the redhead realises that he fails at acting a whore.

Pushing his bent knee between the slender shaking legs he earned himself another yelp which made his erection twitch. His hand sneaked between the legs and felt the guy up, the hotness between the legs, the soft balls and the hardening shaft, enough, back to the ass, he chuckled clamping his teeth on the earlobe before his lips when he grabbed on the soft cheeks pushing his middle finger in the hole he found between those cheeks, he shivered stopping his finger only when it was in all the way.

"Nnn-no...fuck!" the redhead whined in pain surely and the other thing he heard in that voice sent so pleasurable tremors through his body. Shock.

He figured the redhead was shocked...

He smirked. "Too fucking tight to be a whore...I'll make you into one!" he chuckled out wriggling his finger in the heat tempted to push the second in dry as well just to hear another yelp, or even push something much bigger in to see blood, that however would cause screaming and he couldn't quite imagine how could he manage to finish with fucking before the staff would get here and stop him midway. _That_, he didn't want.

"I'll let them know dude! You'll be fucking here for life! Another fucking rape will lock you for _life,_ fucker!"

Threats? Surely that genius mind was affected by fear.

"That strategy isn't working either!" he said And just like that the genius was gone leaving him in a company of a scared wide eyed guy trembling at his touches and shaking at his wriggling finger up the tight ass.

"P-please, no!"

Kanda Yuu grinned widely releasing the ear he was still biting on, he brushed his lips on the soft neck.

"The best offer you'll get is... stop squirming and you get a wet fuck... I might even make sure I don't hurt you too much..."

"I-I don't want this!"

And hearing that he had to laugh... somewhat on the psycho side. Hey, that's what he was so yeah.

"I thought you realised that is exactly what gets me off!" he stated pulling his finger out now circling the hurt wrinkled opening lightly just to feel the guy against him tremble.

It took him a heartbeat to turn the guy around forcefully and did he liked that fearful expression, the hell Lavi looked purely freaked out by him. "Gonna be calm rabbit?" he asked with a smirk watching the green eye as he stuck his two fingers in his mouth sucking on them never breaking the eye contact, he was tempted to laugh one of his insane laughs seeing the guy go incredibly red in the face and the green eyes squinted shut.

Yes, yes... that was the same finger there in his mouth.

Since the creature in his mercy seemed unwilling to answer and his mouth was busy he grabbed on Lavi's chin fiercely making the green eyes pop open. He popped his slick digits out of his mouth. "Will you be fucking calm, answer me!" he grunted dangerously smirking when the victim nodded in agreement.

Leaning forward his mouth connected with warm soft neck, his teeth connected too and then before he knew better there was blood in his mouth, he growled as the rabbit whimpered, his fingers sneaked till they met curly pubic hair and hard flesh, he chuckled imagining his teeth must be bloody. "Ah it seems to me you're a bit excited aren't you, you're going to make a good slut!" he murmured tracing the hard shaft with his fingers brushing the tip earning himself a soft low moan. He pulled away enough to see the crimson face before him...

As said before they both were kind of the same size... almost the same height with a slight difference and not in his favour... the redhead was just slightly larger than him physically, maybe that was the reason he not only stumbled back but fell on the floor when the side of his face was smacked by a damn hard fist.

Cursing he grabbed his cheek and struggled to stand up, stopped by a body jumping on his, pinning him. now _this_, he didn't like one bit, he growled like an animal when the redhead managed to press his both hands against the floor at the sides of his head and the redhead was pining him further by straddling his stomach with the strong legs.

Shit... he struggled, and the redhead was laughing like a maniac, he couldn't get free. Shit... double shit, heaps of shit... shelves and shelves of stinking shit!

The fact that the redheads pants were somewhere at one ankle hanging there and the fact that the redheads naked ass pressing on his erection aroused him further was funny in a way, but not at this particular moment when the control had slipped from him.

Growling and trashing didn't get him anywhere so he calmed down forcefully and glared at the damn green eye, that by the way was sparkling, beaming at him shamelessly.

"Not only you're not dangerous but you're also kind of cute all blushed and _helpless_!"

It was odd, those words... they were just words but the effect was as if those words had turned into one great club and clubbed him on the head ripping his head off in the process, his animalistic growl grew louder when the redhead leaned down, unfortunately not close enough to head-butt. Because he surely would risk a scar on his forehead just to smash those white teeth grinning at him.

Instead he waited... at some point the redhead would make a mistake.

At the point where the redhead managed to press both of his wrists into the floor with just one and reached for the pants starting to tie his wrists together, he started to take this seriously... what the fuck the redhead was about to do? He was the forceful here... shit!

He landed a kick at a leg when he was half dragged further on the floor till his hands met with a leg of the bed, the same piece of furniture where he slept at nights, he was fucking getting tied to the leg and he did not appreciate it, sadly the redhead ignored the pain that surely he was feeling when he managed another kick but then it was over he was tied down and couldn't get free his hands and the redhead was back sitting now on his hips looking down at him, grinning.

He kept the smirk inside when Lavi leaned _close_...

"I guess ill better turn you around and gag your foul mouth, slut!" the redhead managed to say.

_Yes, thank you you're close enough!_

His forehead hurt but he was sure the redhead hurt more, he heard a silent 'oh god' as the rabbit fell off of him and clutched at his head pretty much writhing on the floor, he stayed calm chuckling to himself despite the fact that he felt blood flow down from his own face.

"You fucking animal, shit... shit..." the redhead choked out kneeling up looking worth any sin without pants and with blood streaming at the side of the head, just where exactly he landed the hit...? Looked like somewhere at the side of the head.

He observed the redhead pull a sheet from his bed and press it against the wound, the green eyes looking at him somewhat oddly as if the redhead didn't expect it...

"You're _really_ not likeable you know that right?"

He giggled tilting his head a bit so the blood wouldn't get in his ears, it was a pain to get it out. And he kept quiet when the other end of the sheet was firmly pressed on his forehead stopping the blood and absorbing it, it surprised him but he wouldn't show it instead he simply watched the green eye that closed now, the redhead kept still and motionless for a good while, till they both were breathing normally again.

"Damn it, I want my pants back..." the redhead cursed then quietly still pressing the now somewhat red bed sheet against the side of the head and the other end kindly over his forehead, why he could only try and guess. But the fact was rather funny and he chuckled. The redhead had to release him if he wanted to get the pants back, if not, the redhead would have to sneak around showing off two perky cheeks and the 'little redhead' who by the way hangs a bit to the left.

"What you're giggling about, you're still tied up!"

"Yes, and you're a dumb-fuck."

"Go fuck yourself!"

He decided to leave the educational conversation there and wait what the redhead would do next. And just for the record he couldn't feel his hands, that would be bothersome if he really gets free and wants to avenge his capture...shit!

"So what is it? You make it an entertainment to rape everyone new who comes here?" the redhead suddenly asked and the question itself he would ignore if it wouldn't feel like the redhead was studying his 'case'.

Stupid red hair... stupid green eye.

"You do realise that outside you could actually fucking find that kind of entertainment and stay on free legs you idiot... but then again, you probably couldn't get anyone willing anyway..."

Hilarious... the redhead was actually suggesting that he's ugly... seriously? Hilarious.

He knew he's _gorgeous_ and that was that!

"I could get anyone willing." He laughed realising that he gave in, in a conversation. "The thing is... it's fun to watch them squirm."

That was his 'case'. His casket case. Bah.

"Arrogant fucker... and sicko... you're _simple_!" Lavi murmured releasing his forehead and then threw the sheet on the floor. "Now, you move and I'll fucking scream to get someone here, you got it?" the redhead asked jabbing a finger in his chest and piercing him with the green eye. He nodded obediently.

And really the crave to have pants on was obviously bigger than self preservation, the redhead released his hands and pressed on his chest firmly motioning for him not to move, so he didn't and watched the redhead struggle to get the pants on while the blood flow in his hands recovered.

And then he was standing on his feet again and Lavi was lunging for the door just a bit too slow when he grabbed the slim waist and pushed the bunny on his bed missing just a bit so they fell in a heap with Lavi's knees still on the floor and the upper part on the bed face first with him laying on top pressing the rabbits hands between their bodies firmly with his chest as his hands were busy one pulling the red flame tresses pushing the pretty face in the bed to muffle the sounds that surely came as choking whimpers and gasps and the other hand grabbed a hold of the same pants pulling them down quickly... this was easy.

"What a stupid rabbit..." he whispered darkly right into the ear daring to release the grip on the hair just a bit not to suffocate the guy in process and when the redhead seemingly wasn't about to shout he put his two fingers in his mouth wetting them rashly ignoring the hand clutching the shirt at his side when Lavi managed to get it free.

There was a loud yelp and the lean body under him went rigid when he stuck his digits in the, oh so tight, hole between those firm ass cheeks. He felt his breathing quicken up drastically as his own pants got tight instantly and Lavi under him was choking on the sharp gasps as he started to move the digits not overly gentle or anything, forceful, stretching, harshly.

He was aware that the redheads breathing was damaged by his weight fully on the other but there was no helping if he wanted to remain in control, the fact that it was rather impossible to reach the 'little redhead' was annoying him greatly but the fact that Lavi squirmed and yelped when he pushed his third finger inside was worth it, he felt the warmness and it drove him mad as it squeezed his digits.

"Fuck, damn you don't even deserve preparing..." he groaned out wriggling his fingers to stretch the opening wider for himself.

"I'll get you back for this!" the redhead growled out through gritted teeth.

Kanda Yuu grinned widely. Thank you for warning me, I'll be on guard.

The game is on.

now both redhead's hands were trying to rip at his sides as he held the red hair in his hand keeping the body on the bed with other he pulled off his pants to his knees or something, didn't matter as long as he could get his cock out, he hissed stroking himself covering the tip with his pre-come.

When he rubbed the tip on the reddish wrinkled opening he groaned out his pleasure but the body in his mercy started to squirm deliciously and he heard few very cute whimpers.

"Fuck, don't... ghaaaah!"

The redhead screeched and he himself moaned rather loudly when he pushed his length in the poorly prepared and poorly wetted hole, that's why he felt blood, he grimaced, he will spend the rest of the week in isolation it seemed, no way the redhead could not limp after this and not like the redhead would keep quiet about this anyway, so he better enjoy it.

"Fuck, tight... mhh a hot virgin aren't you Lavi..." he husked leaning over the shaking body and then licked the cheek he could reach because his victim had turned the head to get oxygen it would seem, the green eye squinted shut and the plump lips gasping for air hungrily. The redhead's hands now ripping the sheets instead of his sides and the tanned body quivering under him, sweat starting to appear on the flawless skin under him.

His hand grabbed on a nice boyish hip and as soon as he did he heard a soft whimper, he thought the redhead dreaded when he would move and move he would. He pulled himself out enjoying the choked sounds of pain as much as he enjoyed the feeling, pushing back he went slowly watching his length move inside having to use pretty much force.

"Oh yes, such a hot ass, I could fucking pound in all night!"

Lavi's answer was a growl, painful one which stopped only when he had slowly repeated his moves several times, he guessed the pain was dulling down, that's when he started to thrust faster, going a bit deeper, that's when he noticed Lavi's breathing ragged and erratic... his own was long since that way.

Puling on the bony hip he managed to get the redhead a bit more down the bed so he could reach his arm around.

"You're a hypocrite!" he breathed out grasping the hot arousal the redhead was sporting earning himself a low moan as he pumped it and moved his hips faster pulling the grey shirt up the lean tanned back so he could bite on smooth skin. Surprised when his biting earned him another strangled sound of pleasure.

Uh, the rabbit liked it rough so it would seem.

He licked a trail up to the salty shoulder till his tongue met the corner of the redheads parted mouth.

Breathless he licked at the smooth lips wetting them, simply adoring the way the green eye was closed and seemingly rolled back.

"That's not the real pleasure yet bunny... want more?" he rasped stroking firmly the redheads side all the way down till he gripped on the hip again, not waiting for the answer because surely he wouldn't get it anyway he snapped his hips forward roughly and pulled the hip towards him that way sheathing all of his length inside of his victim.

He groaned pleasurably and his hand instantly released the redheads cock and flew for the redhead's mouth clamping on it firmly. Lavi had screamed rather loudly and the little backside pushed back on him wriggling and now when he kept his hand over the mouth he hissed out his pleasure hearing muffled moans as the redhead kept wriggling on him. Yes, he was sure he had hit the sweet spot head on, he liked the reaction that's why he repeated his hard shove making it harder just for the lovely victim in his mercy.

"Oh god!"

And even if his hand was making that shout muffled he still heard and understood it... the shock in those moans and cries were the best thing that there could be, he knew the redhead hadn't done this shit before and as it seemed now the guy couldn't believe how good he could make him feel.

The tanned body now writhed beneath him for other reasons when he started to pound in keeping himself at the same angle to hit that spot every time, it wasn't at all comfortable or anything, his knees were hurting from the floor and he knew the redheads did too. He would rather grab the hips with both his hands than one, but he did enjoy the muffled screams of pleasure so he didn't want to stop them, he also realised that his back will probably kill him tomorrow but hell, not that he cared right now as he kept banging.

And... He was sure the redhead didn't care either... didn't care that he wouldn't be able to walk properly.

Leaning down he pressed his forehead on the sweaty shoulder ignoring his dark blue long hair falling at the sides of his face, they probably tickled the redheads back. He was too deep into this to care about anything, he wouldn't stop even if the door would open revealing bunch of orderlies.

The only thing he cared about was the feeling around his cock the sound of their skin smacking together, the muffled cries of pleasure, the ass pushing back for him to get more, the redheads hands on the sheets fisting them mercilessly, the way he could make out 'oh god' from the muffled sounds every so often, meant he was doing good.

But he was so close now... so close... and as funny as it was he did want for his lovely prey to cum as well, not quite sure how to manage because of the lack of more limbs.

Oh well, deciding that they both would probably come within the next minute, before the staff could get to them, he took his hand away from the mouth groaning because his had was wet from the drool, that's right rabbit, drool!

Reaching and grabbing the redheads arousal he started to shove his cock in the heat with all his might and pumped the hardness in his hand roughly, surprised when the redhead screamed... muffled.

Good rabbit was biting on the sheets.

He was spilling it all out when he saw the tanned body arch and the hips jerked under him pushing the cock in his hand roughly spurting liquid hotness on his hand and surely on his bed too, Lavi was moaning something incoherent in the sheets he himself was growling and digging his nails in the flawless skin, jerking his hips forward emptying himself enjoying the muscles clamping around him, milking him.

Resisting the want to pull back and part the ass cheeks to watch his juices combined with blood gush out of the hole he breathing heavily pulled his length out and grabbed the same blood stained sheet wiping himself off at the same time trying to calm his heart and breathing. Shrugging mentally he pulled his pants back on and then used the same sheet to clean the backside still sticking in the air and yes he did enjoy watching the milky substance drip from the reddened hole, he heard a still muffled groan as he wiped but ignored it and then turned the redhead around on the bed he wiped the front as well noticing the green eye closed and the handsome face red and sweaty, the red hair damp and sticking to the face.

Wiping the bed with the same sheet he then feeling his breathing somewhat normal pulled the redheads pants back on and then sat on the bed or more like laid back with his feet on the floor supporting his upper body on his elbows, still on guard but resting.

He thought five minutes had passed, he noticed the redheads breathing normal and the sweat had dried on the handsome face the cheeks regained their usual slightly tanned tone, he himself was the same he had stroked down his long hair and his face had lost the heat, he was wondering what the redhead would say when he finally would snap out of it because the green eye was still closed if not for the fingers playing with the hem of the shirt he would think Lavi is taking a nap.

When the door opened the green eye opened as well and he felt his body go tense. An orderly peaked in... so... isolation?

"Hey you two... what are you both doing in here..." the orderlies eyes moved over Lavi as if trying to see the damage and by all means Kanda himself sported a bloody forehead and blood in his long hair, Lavi's side of the head wasn't better even if the blood had dried.

"We're talking!"

He almost choked, he didn't expect that... his dark blue eyes narrowed looking at the redhead but the guy was sporting a huge smile now aimed for the orderly. "Yuu was telling me _all_ about his childhood, how hard it was with his daddy abusing him and mommy starving him, locking him in the dungeon with the rats!"

His jaw was clenched so hard he thought his teeth will shatter, it took him _everything_ he got to not kill the damn redhead on the spot for those words, but the fact that the man in the white gown seemed like he actually bought it was simply hilarious and his lip corner tugged upwards.

"He was just about to tell me about his studying years, when he was nearly deported from Japan by his daddy, sent over at this side of the earth where the alien culture made him lose his mind and-..."

The orderly gave a retarded smile and simply banged the door shut clearly not wanting to hear more.

He couldn't help it, he was chuckling. "In a dungeon with rats? Funny!" he chuckled out daring a crippled smile when he saw the green eye close as soon as the door was shut again. "Why didn't you tell the truth?" he had to ask hadn't he? He needed to know, he was sure the redhead had a plan or something, what other reason there could be?

Lavi smirked inwardly, why didn't he tell the truth? Well, because he had a plan, a nasty one. And besides, no matter how sick and painful it fucking was he did enjoy it... shit... he really was living on the Shit street... mentally.

He sat up realising that he was spacing out for far too long, had to disappear now to lick his wounds like a kicked puppy, too bad his mouth parted in a silent gasp as soon as his weight was on his ass.

It stung pretty damn hard, he squinted his eyes shut barely breathing and if he hears a single comment from the blue haired fucker he will chew at that pale throat!

Standing up slowly he turned for the door, jaw clenched as he walked slowly and as dignified as he could, he did turn to face his dangerous toy not surprised in the least seeing a psycho grin on the pale and damn beautiful face.

That's when he winked playfully. "I'll see you in a while Yuu..."

With that said he left, closing the door quietly behind himself and walked straight across the hallway into an unknown patients room thankfully the unknown psycho was laying on the bed and seemingly counting his own fingers. Lavi didn't look at the face of the stranger didn't want to see as he simply went close and started to punch glad when the guy started yelling and screaming, it took only one minute for orderlies to grab him and pull him for the isolator. When he was dragged down the hall he chuckled, oh so insanely, when he saw Yuu peaking out of his room, when he saw his beautiful rapists black eyebrows raise up at the sight of him being dragged away.

That's right Yuu dear, isolator is where he will heal in peace with no threat to get ass-fucked again... and when he comes out Yuu better wait him with his ass already oiled and stuck in the air for him because he will be going at it like a jackhammer...

His ass stopped paining him after three days, after four days he got out of the isolator. The first sight he got of his dangerous fucker was at the lunch where the guy with the incredulously long blue hair and incredulously pale skin sat by the table with the back straight and... just sat there, as if he would be the only one in the huge hall filled with gurgling and groaning mental patients abusing their food.

He was transfixed, the calamity on that pale face was... superior. Oh he hated the fucker but really, there was nothing he could do... nothing, and he knew for sure because he was alone with his thoughts for the last four days... there hadn't been a single hour that he wouldn't have thought about the blue haired. Not a single one... and there really was nothing he could do to stop getting hard while thinking about their little encounter that left his ass as if full with needles, his hips bruised, his scalp hurting from the rough hair pulling, his knees bruised from the floor, his throat sore from the screaming, because even if the guy covered his mouth he screamed loudly, he realised it at the time that those screams couldn't pass for those of dislike and pain, which they weren't... purely screams of fucking pleasure... so really, there was nothing to do to stop the jibes of electricity when he thought about the guy... now when he had his green eye on the fucker, it was worse.

What could be lovelier than a boner during lunch, eh?

When his green eye met with the dark sapphire, his crotch twitched.

Well, seriously, Kanda Yuu you're in for surprise.

He thanked his superior brain and acting skills that helped him to get the injection... grinning he went for bed with the injection in his hand... the deal was simple, he knew that now when he has been fucked, the long haired bastard won't even as much as notice him anymore, which was really a good thing, it would help him to sneak up to the guy unnoticed, however just because he assumed that the guy won't touch him again didn't mean he was slacking off, oh no, he was on guard.

That's why he didn't flinch or open his green eye when he heard his door open with the tiniest of sounds... that's why he kept breathing calmly hearing soft padding across his room to his bed... that's why he fidgeted on his bed as if in a dream when he felt the guys scent, because yes, he knew it by now... the scent was in his brain for the last four days... addictive, intoxicating... alluring... soft...

And just for the record, he really was surprised of this visit, because he honestly thought that the guy wouldn't be interested anymore, when he had already got what he wanted from the beginning it would seem.

It didn't matter though, when he felt a hand lay over his mouth and a body jump on the bed and on him he popped his eye open just to aim and the next moment the injection had been emptied in the pale bicep, he heard a loud gasp and saw the dark eyes go wide when Yuu realised what he had done, the sight was priceless, Lavi grinned grabbing both slender wrists noticing how delicate the bastards hands and fingers were comparing to his.

It took quite a struggle but he did manage to sit up and push the guy forward till the dark blue hair met with his white sheet and he took Kanda's earlier position straddling the guys hips and holding the wrists pinned on the bed observing the furious struggling under him. Kanda Yuu was... raging, not making loud noises no, they both knew better than that but the struggling was furious, intense...

He watched knowing better than to lean down and whisper in Yuu's ear that he fell for the trap, he didn't want to be head-butted again.

"That's right Yuu, struggle... it will take five minutes for the drugs to work... then you'll be in my mercy!" he whispered grinning widely seeing the blue eyes wide and maybe there was a spark of fear.

"What was it...?" the guy growled so darkly that he doubted Yuu's humanity.

"Sedatives baby, sedatives... they will make you nice and limp and unable to move too much, perfect don't you think?" he chuckled out absolutely loving the bastard being all helpless under him, oh the hell, he kind of realised why Kanda Yuu loved to take by force... a guy no less, the surge of dominating power was incredible, making his boxers tighter at the front...

And just to make it so much better... "The best part Yuu is that it wasn't a full dosage, now, I wouldn't want to fuck a vegetable..." he laughed then when the blue haired started to struggle with triple force then.

"Don't even _think_ about it! I won't be your bitch!"

Lavi tilted his head while looking down at the Gorgeous.

"Fair and square, Yuu babe... I didn't want to be your bitch either..."

That's when the blue haired fucker lift his head from the pillow and even as much as made something like... bedroom eyes, half lidded and shit. Yeah, Lavi hated himself for shivering seeing that and hearing the next words.

"You loved to be my bitch!"

Stupid bastard of a fucker... he wasn't quite sure how to answer to that and keep his dignity because, ahem... he did do a lot of moaning and screaming back then, he felt his cheeks flare up but then he smirked feeling the damn beautiful exotic man under him go somewhat relaxed, even though the animalistic growling didn't stop.

So the drug kicked in.

Just in case the beauty... and really, was the guy beautiful... the beauty under him was pretending he kept holding the wrists tightly and leaned down cautiously, very cautiously, watching the blue eyes as the blue eyes watched him, the lips under his hissing at him, when Yuu lifted the head up from the pillow Lavi grinned, it was clear as the day that the guy wanted to head butt him big time, but the drugs worked wonders so it seemed more like Yuu is lifting his head to get closer. The illusion was tempting.

The guy let out another feral growl, a frustrated one. "I'll kill you for this... you touch me and I'll fucking rip you to shreds!"

Yep those were definitely frustrated words and slurred in a way, he watched the guy clench his jaw furiously glaring at him, when he brushed their lips together he smirked, Kanda Yuu turned the head to the side to avoid him that's when he released the thin wrists grabbing the pale jaw with one hand he turned the beautiful face and crushed their lips together and pushed his tongue in the hot mouth, no sweetness, he was demanding. He was kind of euphoric because of the way Yuu struggled under him and the way he felt hands on his shoulders, surely they would push him away, but because of the drugs it felt like Yuu was just keeping those hands there, and then they slid lower on his side fisting his t-shirt weakly as he kept pushing his tongue on the smaller one that was trying to push his out of the hot cavern, lovely.

Despite everything the guy felt amazing, despite everything, he now was the one who would fucking _kill_ to get to this guy... and Kanda fucking Yuu had only himself to blame!

His kiss got fiercer when his hands fisted the blue hair harshly and tilted Yuu's head upwards for better access. Fuck the hair were too soft and silky, almost made him moan out, the guy though was still growling and grunting and when he pulled on the lovely hair harsher the guy gasped and parted the mouth wider.

He grinded his hips into the ones below, that's when the beauty moaned in his forceful kiss, not a loud moan no, more like an uncontrolled sound cut off in a middle, but hey, the hard bump rubbing against his own was a proof good enough that Kanda Yuu at some point enjoyed this and he was sure the same Kanda Yuu is hating himself for it right now, just like he hated himself for enjoying it when the guy was ramming his ass all through, fiercely might he add.

He pulled back breathless and watched the plump wet lips gasp for air, fuck the guy was damn sexy no matter how you looked at it... no matter which angle, the guy was too fucking good looking and all like some fucking exotic flower.

"Guess what Yuu... I don't even care if you feel bad or good, I'm going to fucking devour you... every part of you... all of you!" he growled out making a quick job to pull the guys t-shirt off making the blue mass of hair spray over the white pillow, and since the beauty was kind of immobile he got up sending Yuu's pants flying along with the boxers, getting himself naked in a heartbeat and hissing when his rock hard shaft got free of the clothe prison, he crawled back on the bed, his green eye drinking up the sight. It wasn't like he got to see much of the guy before, the guy was behind him at the time when he wanted to see, so he used his sweet time to take in the sight of naked Yuu.

Damn the guy... damn the flawless pale skin, damn the long silky hair, the dark blue eyes, the perfect eyebrows, the two rosy nipples on a perfect pallid chest, damn the guys slim waist and holly Jesus... _damn_ those _curves_ on the hips. He had to double take... seriously, they were irresistible, such curvy hips looking all _soft_ and _squeezable_... and then there were the coal black pubic hair and the big hard length standing at attention and the slender legs...

Yes, Yuu maybe was a forceful fucker but the truth was, the guy simply was a tender dream.

He wouldn't let the guy know just how much he enjoyed what he saw, no he knew the guy is already too fucking arrogant for his own good, but really... Lavi was awestruck for a while. And the first thing he touched as he moved back over the guy slowly was those damn curves, there was a loud growl as he squeezed hearing his own breath catch in his throat, really soft.

"Don't... fuck... don't!" Yuu breathed out and Lavi smirked getting back at a face level with the beauty.

"Pretty shitty isn't it Yuu... to be in the skin of one of your victims...?!"

Funny how the dark blue eyes narrowed hearing that.

He had heard but he hadn't seen and he wanted to see so he grabbed on the hard arousal stroking it and yes, it paid off when Yuu gave a low moan and arched, the beautiful face twisted in a pain of pleasure and anger together.

He pumped breathing hot breaths on Yuu's parted lips enjoying each small grunt the guy produced unwillingly.

"Don't get too comfortable Yuu... I'm afraid that despite you're weak state I'll make you to do some work too..." with that said he grabbed the guy by the arms pulling him in a sitting position, that's when he heard a somewhat shocked yelp, which he liked, smirking and maybe a bit too excited he dragged the lean beauty out of the bed his smirk widening when the beauty unable to stand sunk on the knees, he still held the guy by the arms as he sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Yuu close between his legs, supporting the guy somewhat with his knees under the armpits. Oh but Yuu didn't like the position one bit, he could see it, the guy growled and glared viciously apparently trying to ignore the fact that Lavi's erection was dangling near his face.

"shh, Yuu... take it easy, now up a bit!" he instructed pulling the guy up on his knees fisting the luxurious hair at the back of the head.

"Now, if I feel that white teeth of yours and I'm gonna use your sedated state to castrate you slowly and painfully and then make you eat your own balls... deal?"

Apparently that's when it sunk in for the beauty what he is expecting because despite the sedative drugs Kanda Yuu managed to land a weak blow at his jaw and tried to struggle away from him, which made him tighten his fist in the hair till he heard a low whimper and till the guy calmed down closing the beautiful eyes and breathing heavily.

"I will not suck your fucking cock!"

"The best offer you'll get is... stop squirming and you get a wet fuck... I might even make sure I don't hurt you too much..."

Yes, paybacks a bitch... he smirked when the beauty hearing that shivered. Who knows from fear, disgust... didn't really matter... and in truth it wasn't like Lavi was seriously taking revenge, he only said that to remind Yuu the way he was treated four days ago, but this wasn't revenge, no...

This was better than revenge...

He stood up never letting go of the blue hair, groaning when Yuu's delicate hands laid on his hips to keep him back, the blue eyes still squinted shut in denial.

He tilted Yuu's head using the silky hair as a handle and grabbed his cock at the base with his other hand.

"Mh Yuu, you're actually so pretty with your cheeks all flushed..." he knew all too well that he is making the Gorgeous seethe on the inside, that's why he said it anyway. "I'll make you look even prettier!" he finished ignoring the wild growl he earned when the tip of his shaft brushed on the flaring cheek leaving a shiny trail of pre-come as it moved for the plump lips.

Yuu of course tried to pull back and now emitted a low keening noise which was rather disturbing but it didn't make Lavi stop as he brushed his erection's tip on the sealed shut lips and then the other cheek making it so much better when he slapped the crimson cheek with his shaft.

"Mh, yes Yuu, such a pretty sight... lick it baby!"

He almost chuckled when Yuu never opening the hot mouth, never giving him an opportunity to stick his arousal in there, shook his head in denial and even made a refusing sound. So cute...

His fist tightened in the soft hair once more till Yuu whimpered lowly, the sound turning into a growl half way.

"Just between you and me Yuu, you know what a guy can do to a guy right... so you better stick that tongue of yours out if you don't want this to turn messy..." he was serious... correction- his voice was serious, not a hint of doubt in it, he had to make the guy believe he would, even if he wouldn't... nah, he wouldn't because he couldn't. it was one thing to force someone like he was now forcing this long haired beauty while the beauty was sporting a huge hard erection which proved that this ordeal is not completely hated, it was a whole other thing to force someone and listen to painful cries and screams, he was sure that that was not his cup of tea at all.

He groaned loudly when Yuu never opening the blue eyes shyly poked the pink tongue out, just the tip really but it was enough for him to grab his erection harder and brush the leaking tip on that wet appendage, he smirked when he beauty flinched at the touch and tried to pull away, he stopped it with his hand in the hair, the hair really were lovely especially when they served this kind of purpose. His smirk grew when the tongue disappeared behind the plump lips, he heard the guy growl surely tasting him in the hot mouth, try as he might he couldn't call that growl entirely hateful.

Wanting to speed this up he groaned and yanked on the blue hair making Yuu face him. "Open your mouth!" he demanded, noticing the shiver run through the pale body, when Yuu didn't obey and simply growled he released the hair completely hearing a surprised gasp from Yuu when he kneeled down facing the beauty his hand grabbed the pale cheek and he pushed his face close till his lips pressed on the plump ones gently.

"You can be as resistant as you want Yuu but I will force you anyway, don't you get it... this is hardly a revenge, hardly what you _deserve_, if this would be what you deserve you would be screaming from pain gagged and fucking pounded In this same fucking floor by me. now remember what I told you about your teeth..." he finished his monologue pressing his lips harder on the soft ones and pushed his tongue deep in the hot mouth, grinning when Yuu's tongue pushed back on his instantly, despite everything or because of everything the long haired forceful fucker was still rock hard or now even harder than before, he could feel it brush on his own hardness making him growl in the kiss and the beauty surely despite himself emitted a somewhat strangled moan.

"Wide open, Yuu!" he whispered on the plump lips pulling back and standing back up with his engorged shaft hanging proudly just an inch from Yuu's beautiful face, what excited him at this very moment was that the sapphire-like eyes were open half way watching his arousal, Yuu then growled pretty loudly surely so he could hear it, but the beauty did open the mouth for him. Yuu could growl all he wanted it really didn't matter right now when he grabbing his cock at the base pushed his tip slowly in the opened mouth smirking when Yuu opened it wider surely not to brush him with the teeth.

And yes, the beauty really never stopped the growling when he pushed himself deeper and then pulled out just to push back shallowly, not sheathing even half of his erection, the hot mouth felt fucking good and that was that, the sight of Kanda Yuu the fierce fucker with his cock in the mouth, with the long black eyelashes fluttering on crimson, _angry_ crimson cheeks and the harsh breaths Yuu took through the nose, Yuu's delicate pale and long fingers digging in his hips, the long beautiful midnight blue hair messed and simply lovely, really the sight and feeling was enough to almost send him over the edge, well it really would send him over the edge if he wouldn't have a steely resolve to make this longer, for his own enjoyment really.

"Mhh, Yuu fucking hot!" he breathed pushing deeper causing the beauty to growl louder as if to warn him that he shouldn't say such things, he was tempted to chuckle.

And just for the record, he loved those growls in the form of amazing vibrations through his erection, giving him an unbelievable high, making his breathing hitch. His hand travelled back in the lovely hair where he fisted them not pulling or anything just keeping the Gorgeous in place.

"Suck Yuu..." he grunted maybe a bit too carried away by the pale godlike male before him. that's why he moaned loudly when the blue thrilling eyes looked up to him and what he thought was that Yuu intended to glare at him, but when his eyes met with the blue his hips jerked forward on their own accord and his fist clenched in Yuu's hair pushing the beauty on himself roughly, his moan grew louder when the sexy bastard really started to suck on him _still looking_ at him god damn it... only logical explanation he could find was that Yuu caught up how much he liked the sight and Yuu just wanted to get this over with so the beauty did what he liked. Did that make sense? He meant like, Yuu wasn't willing, was he?

"F-fuck..." he choked out unable to take his green eyes off of Yuu bobbing on him sucking him hard and growling... he was going insane or more insane than he was... his hand maybe did move Yuu's head but really it was more like guiding not really forcing... so... either Yuu had a plan... either Yuu liked this, he wagered for the first.

For now he didn't really care, his brain shutting down, goodbye brain. He grabbed Yuu's head with both hands pushing the growling beauty on himself hard yet slow giving Yuu time to relax, when the most of his length were in the hot mouth and he felt the tip rub on the back of the throat Yuu squirmed and whined sealing the beautiful eyes shut and then Yuu swallowed probably not to choke and Lavi couldn't help but moan and keep Yuu in place. The pale hands on his hips made fists trying to push him back. He however was enjoying the feeling to the boot and when Yuu swallowed again he hissed ecstatic and loosened his grip on Yuu's hair, the beauty pulled back popping his length out of the mouth and gasped for air looking up to him angrily.

Yuu looked like an _upset lover_, not like a humiliated rape victim... you know, between two lovers when one does something the other doesn't quite appreciate they give you this 'you're an ass' look, and he was getting that look right now it totally melted him Made him tingly all over.

He grinned leaning down and grabbing the beauty by the pale arms firmly pulling him up till they were facing each other, he though didn't release the arms because Yuu surely wasn't holding all of his weight, the beauty was quite limp or relaxed in his arms, he scrutinized the flushed face while Yuu was still giving him _that_ look, cute actually, Yuu had drooled down his chin while sucking him, he leaned in licking up the liquid not minding to taste himself, when he pulled back Yuu had closed his eyes and didn't open them, it made him lean back in and lick on the plump reddened lips. Yuu was shaking, one might think it was because of anger hate or whatever, well he personally thought it's because of the hard leaking arousal Yuu was still sporting, which now brushed on his again, still rock hard... funny really. One might also think Yuu would lose the hardness while doing something so against his will like sucking him, but the fact remained even if Yuu was enjoying this in some twisted way the beauty would most probably willingly shave his head than admit it.

"I want to teach you a lesson Yuu..." he murmured on the soft lips, god, fuck, shit, damn it... Yuu was breaking his resolve, Yuu was actually fucking getting under his skin even after fucking raping him...

The beauty made a weird sound, something like a half suppressed whimper of fear what that lesson might be, the shaking of Yuu's body intensified. So he grabbing firmer on the pale arms pushed Yuu on the bed on the back, that's when the blue eyes opened again and simply watched him as he crawled over the sexy creature.

He stopped when his face was right above of the flushed one, lovely how the blue hair were sprayed all over the pillow, such a perfect dream.

"I bet no one ever have told you this and I'm sure you haven't ever even thought about it, but you know when it comes to sex Yuu... it can't be just taking or just giving..." the blue eyes were narrowed at him but Yuu was listening intently. "Let me prove my point so the lesson sinks into your stupid brain Yuu!" he finished ignoring the low grunt he earned at the insult.

He moved lower and he was sure Yuu wasn't expecting it... he engulfed the hard leaking erection that looked painful in his mouth deeply sucking on it straight away, Yuu gasped in a shocked way letting out a some kind of feral shout the limp hands flew in his hair and he hummed on the hard arousal sucking harder taking deeper, trying his best for the bastard to feel immense pleasure.

The fingers in his red hair were curling and Yuu's body under him squirmed the pale hips bucked up violently pushing the cock deep in his mouth and Yuu's moans were getting a bit too loud to keep this just between the two of them. he sucked harder not restraining Yuu's hips, letting the forceful beauty to push nearly into his throat, when he swallowed Yuu mewled loudly and he had to admit he simply loved the sound, it sent shivers down his spine but he pulled back parting from the crying manhood with a sound, Yuu whimpered and looked at him lifting the head from the pillow, the blue eyes purely asking him to please, please, please carry on.

He gave the beauty a grin realising that his lips must be shining from the pre-come... you know... odd of course but the bastard really tasted good for him, damn it.

"Yuu..." he breathed out and placed his index finger over his lips, his grin nearly tore his cheeks when Yuu nodded.

Still grinning he leaned back down sucking the hard erection into his mouth slowly and deeply starting to bob his head anew, harder, faster, he hummed on the hard prize when he heard Yuu moan somewhat muffled, that's when he averted his green eyes on the pale god he was pleasuring. Yuu was looking down at him chewing on the lower lip to keep the sounds in and Lavi though the fact that he looked up locking his eyes with the blue ones was the reason why Yuu's hips jerked brutally and the hand in his hair yanked him forward roughly making tears spring into his eyes when the hard rod tried to press in his throat, not like he was a pro at this but he was willing to try and deep-throat the beautiful sin, so he tried and judging by the low moans and grunts and growls and from the way Yuu's back arched and the whole pale body twisted and writhed he was doing good.

"S-shit... ahhh fuck..." Yuu moaned out the blue eyes never parting from his if only to watch the length disappearing in his mouth, he didn't mind, whatever worked. He also didn't care about the squishy and slurry sounds made as he kept eating the hard man-flesh, his jaw hurting and soon will be cramping but damn those sweet sounds Yuu was letting out for him. Damn those long thin fingers drawing patterns on his scalp not violent at all, encouraging.

He took it deep, fighting with his gag reflexes he swallowed and he had to push the beauty back on the bed when the pale chest rose and the beauty nearly sat right up, when he had forced Yuu back he swallowed again.

A low cry signalled him and the fact that he felt the lean body go rigid, he pulled back sucking only the tip in his mouth as the hot salty bitter liquid filled his mouth, his green eye went wider looking at the arching body, Yuu sure came hard, he swallowed but still felt the liquid leak out of his mouth down to his chin, okay now he really maybe felt like a slut. It was still okay though because Yuu was looking at him with clouded eyes hissing pleasurably, apparently Yuu liked it.

He kneeled up beaming at the beauty as he wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his hand. He then crawled back over the beauty noticing the way Yuu failed to react when he spread the slender legs getting between them, he cupped the red cheek in his palm, to that Yuu reacted by shivering.

He was sure that Yuu right now was sure that he will go and ask something like 'did my lesson sunk in' he wouldn't... he knew it did. He was just that good.

Instead he gave his 'lover' a naughty grin tilting his head to the side a bit. "I Wonder am I allowed to kiss you now?" he asked sticking his tongue out and licking his lower lip teasingly, he wasn't surprised when the Gorgeous under him blushed more fiercely and kept quiet chewing on the lower lip, well, that wasn't a 'no' so he leaned down till his wet lips brushed on the soft ones, Yuu didn't pull back simply shivered breathing hot breaths on his own parted lips, he took that as a yes and pressed their mouths together pushing his tongue in the hot cavern exploring and stroking the wet soft muscle in there that started to push back at his lazily or shyly.

He of course was no superman that's why he moaned in the kiss when his needy erection gave a particularly hard throb, he grounded his hips into Yuu's sharply causing the beauty to moan as well, hm Yuu was getting hard rapidly.

He pulled back feeling his own body start to shake from the sweet anticipation. "I say we're done with the foreplay Yuu!" he murmured putting his hands on Yuu's waist, he stopped in his moves when the beauty whimpered and shook his head again.

Oh no he won't let those sapphire eyes stop he was sure Yuu didn't want for him to stop, Yuu simply wanted... hold on... hell yes!

He smirked inwardly, hell yes, he was just that clever and good. He wrapped his fingers around Yuu's half hard shaft starting to stroke it while chuckling inwardly about his plan, he might actually enjoy this.

When Yuu was fully hard and once more was emitting all kind of soft moans and mewls he stopped spitting in his hand he noticed Yuu watch him intently as he led the hand down and covered the already wet erection with more juices, Yuu was visibly confused.

He couldn't resist he gave a naughty smile to Yuu as he stuck his fingers in his mouth sucking them covering them with his saliva as best as he could, there he saw Yuu starting to squirm around on the bed and try to push up, he simply pushed the beauty down, pulling his digits out of his mouth he shifted their positions sitting on Yuu's lower belly making sure Yuu's hard shaft is rubbing between his ass cheeks, he could damn well see Yuu liked it. When he guided his slickened fingers behind himself and not to chicken out pushed two up his own ass hissing, he noted Yuu's priceless expression, Yuu's hips bucked up and Yuu's hands landed on his hips, the beauty was watching him with the blue eyes lidded yet surprised and the hot mouth parted gasping for air.

He did a quick job of stretching himself he was aware that his hand and fingers brushed on Yuu's erection time after time but it maybe was done more on purpose so the beauty could feel what exactly he was doing, he added the third finger wincing but not stopping and he heard Yuu growl.

"Impatient Yuu?" he teased thrusting his fingers now as deep as he could manage without straining his arm, the blue eyes were literally sparkling still looking at him surprised as if not believing that he is about to do it... he _was_ about to do it. He almost chuckled when the beautiful bastard actually nodded confirming. He started to move his fingers faster ignoring the squishy sounds, Yuu loved them though, the lean body under him shaking and the hips bucking up every now and then and when they did Yuu's rock hard arousal brushed on his hand, Lavi however was getting a bit more into his own fingers than he would like, he let out a soft moan when the burning stopped and he felt the odd pleasure, his green eyes closed and he arched to get his digits deeper, his body shivered and his eyes popped right open when Yuu stroked his chest, gently while watching his own hand as it caressed.

He pulled his fingers out not wanting to moan loudly for them when he grabbed on the hard cock behind himself Yuu arched slightly and moaned the blue eyes locking with his as he guided the tip for his prepared ass hole. Yuu's hands instantly laid on his hips squeezing and _helping_ him as he eased himself down slowly a low moan coming from his and Yuu's mouths.

It still hurt, even though it wasn't even half as bad as the first time with the creature under him right now, this he could actually take without screaming in pain, this actually felt oddly good, the feeling of being filled so damn good by the huge man-flesh. He stilled completely when his ass met with Yuu's thighs, he was sitting with all his weight on the rod and damn it all to hell Yuu was actually keeping still as well, jaw clenched, blue eyes on him, hands holding his hips in a steel grip, so hard that it was actually hurting him more than the damn cock up his ass, he wondered why Yuu did it, probably not to move.

"Yuu..." he breathed out cursing his shaking voice, his hands laid on the beauty's and he winced wondering could Yuu find enough strength to change the tables and fuck him unconscious, that would ruin his plans but thankfully Yuu released the grip on his hips and even as much as kneaded them softly as if to soothe the pain.

If they wouldn't have had their first intercourse like they did he might actually let himself fool and think that Yuu is sweet and gentle, he wasn't sure he would like him that way. It wasn't like he was required to make sense, he was considered crazy after all. He was considered crazy and dangerous.

It was time to start moving for his own sake and for the shaking creature under him, he supported himself with his hands on the trim pale chest below him and lift his ass up hissing at the burning, Yuu moaned and even though rather weakly still helped him with the hands on his hips, he had to go slow, he just had to even if he saw in the blue eyes that Yuu would love for this to roughen up, but after he had repeated his slow movements it was him who wanted to roughen this up, the bastard felt good inside of him.

He kept his moan inside on purpose and stilled his movements sitting nicely on the hard shaft taking it fully into himself, Yuu under him growled and the hands on his hips tightened, he leaned down smirking slightly on Yuu's lips when he brushed them and then pulled away a hair beaming in the dark eyes.

"How does it feel Yuu to have me willing?" he teased. Oh Yuu didn't like the question, Yuu didn't like that he stopped, Yuu was pissed and gave him the same 'upset lovers' look.

"You think you so smart don't you rabbit?" Yuu murmured and Lavi kept his surprised expression inside waiting.

"There, let's find out how _you_ feel _being willing_!" Yuu finished and he gasped when the pale arms wrapped around his middle with the hands laying on his ass cheeks grasping them, parting them and then Yuu started to lift his hips up hard and fast gliding in and out of him deeply, he cursed lowly and kept cursing inwardly when he was forced to bury his face in Yuu's neck and moan loudly, his plan backfired.

His bent legs moved up some more pressing against Yuu's sides and his erection rubbed on Yuu's belly as the guy kept ramming into him never stopping, never letting him to gather himself or to fill his lungs with oxygen properly, he heard Yuu growling and groaning and then he felt Yuu's teeth on his shoulder but it was fine because he couldn't care less one of his hands were fisting the blue hair and the other was doing the same with the sheets and he simply couldn't stop moaning like a cheap whore, couldn't stop pushing his ass back for more.

"Well, how does it feel, hmm?" Yuu growled in his ear huskily and he managed to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming out that it felt fucking amazing.

But... Yuu was sedated after all, the pace got weaker and Yuu groaned breathing heavily and really for more than just a second Lavi regretted the injection.

He sat up breathing heavily himself, he couldn't find it in himself to tease the guy under him he was officially too needy now, he started to ride Yuu fast and hard moaning about the feeling, about the skin slapping on skin and about the pleasured expression of Yuu.

"Oh fuck!" he nearly screamed when the damn bastard bucked the hips up the next time he brought himself down, it wasn't like he saw stars but his body convulsed and he kept mewling grinding his ass on the length in him hard, earning himself a low moan from the Gorgeous, Yuu's hands on his hips helped him to move in circles and he thought then and there that's this kind of pleasure was too good to be denied.

He arched back with his mouth parted and his hands laid on Yuu's thighs he moved his legs with his feet on the sheets next to Yuu's sides, the wild growl he got from Yuu aroused him further, he knew he is giving the bastard a wonderful sight but in all honesty he was being selfish it was easy to move himself up and down hard in this position and he took advantage of it fully slamming himself down hitting the sweet spot in him with the tip of the big cock.

This was fucking heaven and that's all, his vision blurred and even though he kept his eye open he didn't see anything he felt his cheeks burning and he felt drool slide down his cheek, but he kept moving wriggling his ass every so often just to rub the tip of Yuu's erection on his prostate sweetly.

"Fuck..."

And this time he heard it coming from Yuu and then his own neglected length was grabbed and squeezed and then pumped by Yuu, considerate aren't we?

His pace fell apart as his hips bucked forward into Yuu's hand, he growled at himself and shifted again so his shins were on the sheets and his hands once more laid on Yuu's chest, he brushed Yuu's hand away from his cock ignoring Yuu's confused hazed eyes, and then he half fell half lied on the perfect looking chest pressing their sweaty bodies together firmly.

"Do what you did before." He moaned out, asking or demanding or begging, it didn't matter for him right now and he was sure Yuu couldn't care less either, the beauty wrapped the arms around him again and grasped his ass cheeks, he didn't even object in any way when those hands spanked him hard, he only moaned louder and then just like before he pressed his hot face in the swan-like neck moaning in there and growling while Yuu bucked the hips up relentlessly and damn forcefully drilling him all through, when he felt the pleasure of that big cock hitting and rubbing his sweet spot constantly it was all over for him, uncontrollably his arms moved under Yuu's neck pulling the guy closer, his hips bucked down hard grinding his erection between their slick tummies and his teeth clamped on a soft skin.

He felt his hot seed between their bodies and he felt Yuu's hips snap up hard as Yuu was growling and the pale hands moved on his upper back pressing him on Yuu's chest hard, it felt nice.

It felt nice even when they both went limp, when the only sounds filling the rather small room were their harsh breathing and Lavi's own soft almost inaudible moans, they smelled like sex and they were sticky with sweat all over and Yuu's body against his felt hot and slick and still it felt nice...

He was breathing his hot breath on the crook of the neck and it felt nice how Yuu's hands were still on his back just resting there, his own hands and arms were feeling too hot all tangled with the blue hair and still it felt nice...

Fuck...

He cursed himself for listening intently to Yuu's breathing go calm and relaxed, he cursed himself for liking how he was still pressed against the pale body.

Fuck...

and there was the already familiar liquid stickiness leaking out of him while the Gorgeous was still inside of him... oh dear... it was like unwelcomed gravitation pulling him in forcefully against his will...

He though some good ten minutes had passed and he wondered is Yuu able to breathe properly with his weight on the chest and he wondered should he just call it a night or finish what he wanted to do from the beginning before he got distracted...

Two thin fingers jabbed his side not overly roughly but not gently either. "Oi rabbit, I can't fucking breathe!"

Lovely...

He groaned pushing himself up on his hands and looked in the now pale face, Yuu didn't meet his eyes.

"Why 'rabbit'...?" he asked half lazily half interested.

"Just because... get off!"

Lovely...

"Whoever said I'm finished?" he asked and failed to keep in a grin seeing the sapphire eyes go wider and finally lock with his green.

It was a good moment of just staring in each other's eyes. Lavi was grinning and he was sure his green eye was sparkling, Yuu's dark sapphires were asking him millions of questions and then telling him _not to do it!_

His grin widened when Yuu finally scowled and let out one of his trademark growls. "You're not going to do it!" the beauty stated.

"But I really want to... " he responded grinning stroking the pale chest under him, tracing the little rosy nub feathery, noticing the shiver.

"But you won't!"

It was funny how Yuu tried to convince him not to do it without actually putting it into a question.

It took him little effort and good manoeuvring skills to turn Yuu around with the pretty face on the pillow, Yuu squirmed and growled and kicked, Lavi grunting spread the pale kicking legs getting in-between them kneeling on the bed, the sight under him was actually getting him hard rapidly, he felt his erection awaken and jump up looking down at Yuu's perfect ass, and he meant it too, it was pretty damn perfect, fleshy you know, not big mind you, delicate, really delicate but oh so very squeezable and all tender looking, and then there were the slight curves on the hips, really it was funny that Yuu was the forceful one of them because he thought that when it came to the looks Yuu was more suited to be the submissive one, to be the beautiful one of them, because in his opinion Yuu really was beautiful, Yuu really was gorgeous... damn it!

His hands laid on the pale shoulders stroking and as soon as he did Yuu stilled keeping absolutely motionless as his hands travelled down at the sides just feeling the soft skin, enjoying it... so damn soft, his hands stopped on the curvy hips, squeezed, he growled his erection twitching, Yuu felt amazing. Shiver run through the pale body when he dared to squeeze harder he heard the beauty's breathing hitch and he was left wondering did Yuu liked it... not like he could ask, not like Yuu would admit even if it would be so, so he let his hands move lower and nicely grab on the fleshy ass cheeks squeezing those too and kneading that's when Yuu started to growl and squirm again, Lavi didn't care for now, his eye was on the little pink wrinkled hole between the creamy globes His breathing erratic when his thumb traced it lightly.

"Ghh, no! fuck, don't fucking touch me like that, not like _that_ and not fucking _there_!" the Gorgeous choked out and increased the squirming when his thumb applied pressure on the pretty opening.

"Shh Yuu, I'm enjoying myself... you have a fucking perfect body!" he admitted not caring that the arrogant bastard didn't need to know it, his hands cupped the tender flesh and then he spanked and grasped and Yuu did some sort of...squeak...or a yelp, something of the sort, it sounded damn sexy for him so he spanked again, this time Yuu growled probably realising what kind of sound he made earlier. Too bad.

"Don't you dare, damn it... stop!" Yuu squirmed when he repeated the endearing spank and moaned out himself.

Grinning he laid on the perfect body till his chest pressed on the pale smooth back and his erection pressed in-between the tender ass cheeks, Lavi was absolutely sure that Yuu didn't mean to moan at that particular moment but did, thrilled Lavi licked a wet trail from Yuu's shoulder brushing the luxurious hair over one shoulder to get his lips on the exposed ear when Yuu turned with the face flush on the pillow he whispered huskily in the delicate ear, " suck them for me or you'll get them dry..." and then he placed his three fingers on Yuu's soft lips.

"Lavi... no..."

He liked how his name sounded from those soft lips... he liked also how breathless Yuu sounded and Yuu was still stubborn of course, but it was okay it was what he expected. So he applied a little pressure on the soft lips with his fingers, when Yuu didn't open the mouth for him he made an annoyed sound, he was slightly annoyed but it was still okay... Yuu wasn't overly negative now, of course the beauty was squirming and all but this still felt nice... damn it.

"Too bad you're not cooperating Yuu..." he murmured pushing himself up and maybe just to show the perfect creature that he wasn't entirely happy he spanked the perfect ass pretty roughly grinning about the yelp Yuu let out because surely it hurt a bit and surely it was unexpected, he grasped the now reddened ass cheeks in his hands roughly ignoring Yuu's choked out gasps.

So... because Yuu so kindly refused to wet up his fingers he leaned down till his wet tongue met the little pink opening. He had to get it wet somehow right, okay so he could suck on his own fingers of course but... ahh fuck it, he wanted to do it and that's that.

As soon as his hot wet appendage met the wrinkled skin Yuu gasped shocked and flinched on the bed choking out a shocked 'oh god' when he pressed his tongue firmly on the little taint... that's when Yuu squirmed and tried to pull away from him, which was pretty impossible because Yuu's legs were parted while being with the belly flush on the pillows, so that didn't work very well, Yuu apparently realised if he would try and push himself up on his knees he would end up pushing the lovely backside on his face so what Yuu did was try to push his hips in the bed and squirm away from him, worm out of his clutches, he wouldn't have it, he was grasping Yuu's hips with both hands as he leaned down so his weight pushed Yuu in the bed firmly and his thumbs did the job of spreading the soft globes to expose the hole for himself.

Yuu emitted a low keening sound when he apparently understood that he won't get away from Lavi, as for Lavi, he was done with licking and wetting, he pushed his tongue in the little opening groaning at the way the muscles squeezed his tongue firmly, this feeling was bizarre, Yuu however went completely still just gasped for air harshly.

"S-stop... that's..." Yuu was choking breathlessly but he of course didn't listen he was too busy with trying to get deeper and deeper as he pushed his tongue repeatedly and not gently at all, the truth was he liked Yuu's reactions too much, he liked those breathless gasps for air when he wriggled his tongue vigorously, he liked the way Yuu arched slightly when he pulled his tongue out just to suck on the opening hungrily and harshly just to push his tongue back inside getting deeper still, yes he liked the bizarreness of this.

And dear god it was so damn worth it when he heard the beauty moan softly, so faintly yet he heard it, it was so worth it when the perfect backside pushed back on his face slightly as Yuu tried to lift his hips up from the bed, that's when he removed his hands from the curvy hips and grasped the ass cheeks instead parting them roughly to get deeper with his tongue. He would probably chuckle if he wouldn't be busy with shoving his tongue in the snug channel, because Yuu was now really pushing his ass on his tongue and face and Yuu was moaning every so often somewhat strangled of course but the sounds were lovely nonetheless.

He pulled back gasping for air and growled himself like an animal when he watched the little pink and so wet and pretty pucker, it was inviting him so sweetly, and just to make it better Yuu whimpered softly when his mouth lost the contact with the area.

Fucking perfect... damn it.

Grinning he leaned over the pale body once more pressing his chest on Yuu's back his hand fisted the blue hair and he turned Yuu's head pressing his wet lips on the corner of Yuu's mouth.

"You're nice and wet now Yuu..." he husked out sticking his two fingers in his mouth.

"P-pervert!" Yuu breathed and it only made him grin wider, the beauty surely didn't sound repulsed by the fact that he was a pervert, not at all...

Giving his fingers some rash licking he pulled them out again and led them for the wet hole spreading Yuu's legs wider with the help of his own legs and since his parted lips were brushing on Yuu's parted lips he felt and heard the sharp gasp the beauty made when he stuck his two fingers in the tightness groaning lowly at the feeling, he saw Yuu's blue eyes squint shut and the delicate pale hands fisted the sheets with vengeance but the way Yuu's lips parted some more when he wriggled the digits led him think that Yuu wasn't exactly hating the feeling... he did prepare Yuu with his tongue rather well so he though his two fingers shouldn't hurt too bad, if they were hurting at all. To test it he pushed them in deeper going to his knuckles.

Okay, now he was sure he's not hurting the Gorgeous, the Gorgeous moaned softly and Lavi saw the pale thin fingers release the sheet just to fist them again, the pale body shivering under him.

He started thrusting his digits widening the hole somewhat drinking up Yuu's low soft and strangled sounds, when he was pushing the fingers into the beauty hard and fast he licked the plump lips but honestly he wasn't sure Yuu noticed, a constant low groaning was heard from Yuu's throat and occasional badly strained moans.

They both were enjoying each other's forceful ways so it would seem.

He added the third finger not caring that it wasn't exactly wet, Yuu was wet enough to slide it in smoothly and he pushed it deeply along with the other two moaning out himself when Yuu did, louder than previously, his hot wet tongue found Yuu's ear just to tease the shell feathery.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Yuu but when it comes to this, you're a hot flaming virgin yourself, eh?" he murmured grinning when Yuu gasped and he could actually feel the heat coming from Yuu's cheek.

"F-fuck you!"

Lovely, it wasn't even a denial.

"I have a better idea..." he said pulling his fingers out, shivering all through when the delicate ass pushed back and Yuu once more surely uncontrollably emitted a weak whining moan.

He was watching the flushed face, well the one side he could see that is, but it was enough he could see Yuu's mouth part some more and Yuu's cheeks flushed crimson, he could see the lovely blue eye squint shut when he grabbing his own cock guided the tip for the prepared hole pressing in without further ado and when the tip broke through the tight ring of muscles his own mouth parted and he had to squint his own eyes shut fiercely to keep himself from pounding in like a madman and hurt them both in the process.

He pushed forward slowly and steadily, and when he was inside of the amazing tightness half way the beauty under him whined lowly, it wasn't a loud sound he was sure Yuu wouldn't allow himself to express too much pain because he was such a macho after all... Lavi grinned, macho my ass. He stopped for a while maybe just to show the forceful maniac that it was nice to have a considerate lover. He listened to Yuu's harsh breathing and when it got a bit calmer he restarted his pushing still going slowly but this time to the end, till his thighs met the smooth ass cheeks, then he stopped and barely holding his weight on his hands he started to trail soft kisses along the beauty's shoulder and the swan-like neck, the kisses soon became sucks and gentle bites.

At first Yuu didn't respond in any way, the beauty just laid there impaled by him, the mouth parted taking shaking breaths, the cheeks turning from crimson to purple before his eye and Yuu's eyes from squinted to just closed, and then the gemstone-like eyes opened half way, they looked so perfect like that, just then Lavi wished he could see Yuu's face properly, the lidded eyes would be one hell of a sight to see in this kind of moment. Managing to hold himself with just one hand on the bed he brushed the dark hair completely away from Yuu's face, maybe stroking the soft tresses in a way he shouldn't but Yuu didn't object so it was good, Yuu shivered and when he moved so the beauty could meet his eye without turning the neck too much he pressed his lips rather gently on the corner of Yuu's plump ones, that too maybe was done in a way that he shouldn't but Yuu kept shivering so it was okay, still.

He pulled back shaking now, his need for some movement down there was visible, his hand travelled for Yuu's hip and he grabbed on it firmly feeling the beauty shiver once more... it was still okay.

He started to move he pulled out till only the very head remained sheathed, Yuu hissed under him and the thin fingers were trying to tear the sheets and when he pushed back inside the hiss turned into a growl, well he knew it would get better for the beauty soon so he kept pulling and pushing moaning lowly as he did because dear god the beauty felt so good, so terribly good. His eye though remained open, he remained watching Yuu's profile, fixed each breath Yuu took and each blink of an eye.

After a short while in which he had repeated his slow agonizing moves quite a few times his shaking intensified and Yuu under him emitted the first soft and almost inaudible moan, that's when his grip on Yuu's hip tightened and he thrust in harder than before but still too slow and too gentle for his own liking, damn he really shouldn't be so considerate for a damn maniac like Yuu, he guessed he really was insane.

A louder moan from Yuu and that's when he decided that this needs some spice, he pressed his parted lips on the same lip corner and sneaked his tongue out briefly just to lick it lightly. "Just so you know Yuu babe... I love those sounds so don't bother to keep them in..." he whispered and then pushed himself on his knees grabbing on Yuu's hips with both hands he pulled Yuu's ass on himself roughly sheathing himself fully and pulling the beauty on the knees in the process, first Yuu moaned rather loudly and then pushed the ass back on him getting on all fours, well Lavi appeared to be a lucky bastard, he had hit the right spot just like that, hell yes.

Euphoric, he watched Yuu's delicate curvy ass wriggle on his length roughly and listened to Yuu's half strangled moans, those moans were somewhat desperate and he knew it to be true because Yuu tried to pull back then surely just to push back again to feel the cock hit the sweet spot, he was mean for Yuu when he firmly held the perfect ass in the place just watching it wriggling and listening the moans getting more desperate.

"Nn fuck... d-don't be an ass..." Yuu choked out breathlessly.

Lavi moaning himself pulled out his green eyes taking in the sight of the little pink hole stretching as he slammed in hard, that's when the beauty screamed for him, and no, it wasn't silent or strangled in any way, and if this keeps up they will be caught in no time, he wondered did Yuu cared as he kept slamming in hard and Yuu kept screaming, he was sure Yuu couldn't give a shit, just like he couldn't.

His pace rough, his breathing heavy, their skin slick once more, slapping together noisily.

At that moment there, Lavi was sure he's fucking a damn god.

Yuu's ass red from his previous treatment and he fucking loved it so he spanked the god again ecstatic when it earned him a louder scream and the perfect little ass pushed back on him wriggling.

Oh Yuu was loving this...

"Fuck Yuu... so damn tight and so fucking good!" he choked out grabbing the blue hair gathering them and then pulling them, not hard, just hard enough to hear Yuu's voice crack from the moaning and screaming.

He had to finish this soon, surely someone was already on the way to them to break them apart, surely.

He pulled on the hair pulling Yuu up on the knees wrapping his arm around the pale chest and pressing his parted lips on Yuu's ear.

"You like it, don't you Yuu... tell me you fucking like it!" he demanded banging in for all he's worth, he moaned loudly when the beauty turned his head and Lavi could see that the absolute beauty had drooled down the chin and kept drooling.

"I...I..."

"Say it!" he husked in the delicate ear grabbing on Yuu's rock hard erection, pumping it in time with his shattering hip movements.

"L-Lavi... ahhh... I..."

There Lavi's hard onslaught got just that harsher, in the corners of his mind he hoped he's not hurting the beauty but in truth he did not care, his hips snapped forward and upwards roughly and Yuu was mewling and pushing back on him hard, the beauty's thin hand moved behind grabbing his red hair roughly.

"Admit it... you fucking _love_ this!" he choked out closing his eyes and sniffing in Yuu's scent and the scent of their sex that's why Yuu's lower muscled suddenly tensing surprised him and caught him off guard, he moaned loudly realising that Yuu is coming.

"I do... ahhh I fucking love it, Lavi... ahhh, I love it..." Yuu moaned out loudly and you know, it was quite enough for him to lose it completely, he pumped Yuu's shaft till there was nothing more coming out and then he wrapped both his arms around the pale chest and kept jerking his hips forward roughly, Yuu's confession emptying him and Yuu's tensing and convulsing muscles milking him dry.

After a short moment of utter bliss they both were laying on the bed in a messy heap of limp muscles. Lavi still on top somehow with his face over Yuu's shoulder breathing his heavy hot breaths on Yuu's lips, Yuu's sweaty damp hair sticking to all kind of body parts.

Yuu under him was shaking and still moaning softly in the back of the throat, that was such a lovely music, he wouldn't get tired to listen to it, but as their breathing calmed those sounds stopped.

"Having a nice dream Yuu?"

Yuu opened his eyes instantly and sat right up on his bed.

What the fuck? He scanned his surroundings nervously, okay he was in his apartment, laying on his bellowed bed in his vest and his damn briefs sporting a massive erection and just beside his bed was standing his best friend Lavi grinning at him madly looking at his crotch, he grabbed a pillow covering himself.

Stupid red hair and stupid green eye.

What kind of a dream was that god damn it...

"What are you doing here?" he croaked out in a raspy voice looking somewhere at his damn knees.

"Well for the last five minutes I pretty much listened to your moaning and watched you squirm on the bed..."

He felt his cheeks go incredibly red, actually he thought they are surely heating up the room. He buried his face in his hands praying to all deities that Lavi would just get a concussion and forget he saw him like that. He heard his cheerful friend chuckle in a way that only Lavi could, it sounded so nice, didn't make him feel bad.

"P-pervert..." he murmured like he usually did when Lavi was acting oddly and pointed out something he shouldn't.

"You bet I am Yuu, right I'll leave you to handle your... dream caused excitement, meet ya in the kitchen Yuu..."

When the damn redhead was gone he fell on his back staring in the ceiling, holy shit, he had never had such a colourful and real-feeling dream... or was it a nightmare.

He knew for a while now that he is into Lavi but it wasn't like he had the courage to admit it, not like he could confess.

He flinched on the bed when the door banged open again, he watched his friends somewhat stony face and then he squeaked pretty much like a bitch when his redheaded friend grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, he thought his cheeks surely are melting off when the damn rabbit pulled him close by his waist and his still hard erection rubbed on Lavi's... _hard_ crotch, he was about to faint but the damn bunny was grinning, as usual.

"W-what are you _doing_?" he managed to demand but didn't manage to pull himself away. And when strong fingers lifted his chin he had no choice but to look in his friend's eye, thank god Lavi wasn't grinning now.

"How about you tell me what did I do to make you moan my name, so I can do it for real, because I sure as hell want to hear it again Yuu..."

And then they were kissing, or more like Lavi was kissing the stunned Yuu.

He... he couldn't help but gasp and moan in the kiss when the redhead's strong hands grabbed his ass... damn it... right way to go bunny.

Fin...


End file.
